Te Fiti
Te Fiti is a goddess with the power to create life and a major character in Disney's 2016 animated feature film Moana. After her heart had been stolen by the demigod Maui, she became Te Kā, a demon manifested of fire and magma that served as the main antagonist of the film. A damaged and emotionless shell of her former self, Te Kā looks to slowly plunge the world into darkness and eradicate humanity as punishment for Maui's insolence. Appearance Te Fiti, as well as her Te Kā aspect, is an enormous embodiment of the earth, but her appearance differs between the two forms. The colossal Te Fiti takes the form of a feminine figure with a human face not unlike Moana's. Her body is covered in lush flora and trees; clusters of flowers adorn her grassy hair similar to a headdress. She can also assume an island form when dormant; when this happens, she assumes a resting position. Massive in size, Te Kā towers above all who encounter her, and is usually depicted with a hollow scowl. She is comprised completely out of lava, with molten skin and flames as her hair. Always surrounding her slender form is a dense pyrocumulus cloud, coupled with bolts of lightning and volcanic ash. On her chest is a spiral carving of where her heart once was; should it be reattached, Te Kā will return to her true form. Personality Te Fiti's sole purpose is to spread life across the ocean. She values nature and the beauty that comes alongside it. Moving with gentle grace, often seen with a tranquil expression to match her radiant features, Te Fiti is selflessness and purity incarnate. Though she will not hide her displeasure in those who wrong her, she is forgiving should the individual in question look to redeem themselves. Te Kā is - quite literally - a heartless creature with a fiery deposition. The theft of her heart has stripped her of Te Fiti's benevolence, replacing it with malice aimed at both Maui and the world at large. Te Kā and Te Fiti are polar opposites, with differing goals and ideals; while Te Fiti wishes to spread life and beauty, Te Kā seeks to bring death and corruption, purely out of the belief that mankind is undeserving of the gifts that were previously brought to them by Te Fiti. As it was Maui who was responsible for the theft of Te Fiti's heart (and not mankind as a whole, thus making them innocent), Te Kā can be painted as a vindictive and arguably purely evil entity. Despite this, Te Fiti's purity lies deep within Te Kā. Should someone call to it, as Moana did during the climax, she will slowly ease her tension and succumb to her inner, gentle nature. Powers and Abilities Te Fiti's power lies in her ability to generate life around her and her control over it as a goddess of life. A living island, she can grow plants of all sizes and can manipulate the terrain around her body. With her heart, she can create other islands teeming with flora and fauna, and affect these elements from afar, as shown by Te Kā's curse. However, she could also rejuvenate the life in islands Te Kā's curse had once affected. Because of her godly status, she was also able to create and recreate items previously destroyed, such as Moana's boat and Maui's fish hook (which itself was a weapon forged by the gods). As Te Kā, most of her abilities are derived from her elemental control over fire, lava, and magma. With these assets, she can create fireballs and turn matter into molten rock. Aside from water, which can temporarily turn her lava form into molten rock, Te Kā does not appear to have any true weaknesses. The only way to truly "defeat" her is to subdue her long enough to return Te Fiti's heart to its rightful place. This will inevitably obliterate the being known as Te Kā, and revive her true identity. She is also extremely power in her strength—so much so that she overpowers the capacity of a demigod, though one can pose as a decent adversary for a period of time. Role in the Crossover Te Fiti can be a Polynesian equivalent of the Man in Moon, due to her official status as the most powerful goddess in the islands. Due to her connections with the natural world, she could also be associated with Emily Jane Pitchiner/Mother Nature (or Queen Tara). If Pitch Black or his allies should try to claim her heart in order to engulf the world in darkness or to hold the power of creation in their hands, than the Big Four would persuade Maui and Moana to team up with them, so they can stop the Boogeyman and return the heart to the goddess. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is a Viking, who worships Jord, the Norse Earth goddess, so he would most likely believe in Te Fiti as the Polynesian equivalent. If he came across her in her Te Ka form, he could react in fear, mistaking her for a terrifying Fire Giant, the enemies of the Viking gods. However, he could be able to appease her by returning her heart. Te Fiti in turn could sympathise with Hiccup, since his neglectful upbringing by the Berk villagers would no doubt remind her of Maui's own parental abandonment. She would gladly use all her divine power to nurture and take care of the boy, filling the motherly gap left in his life by the loss of Valka. Jack Frost Jack was given life by Mother Nature in the Guardians of Childhood books, so Jack would probably regard Te Fiti as a mother figure, much like Mother Nature herself. Indeed, due to his cryokinetic powers, Jack could hold his own while fighting Te Kā, shielding himself from the lava demon's fury to get close enough and restore her heart. Jack and Te Fiti could even team up against Pitch, the island goddess' personality reminding Pitch of his own daughter and his oath never to interfere in her domain, and thus leaving him unable to openly oppose Jack. Merida DunBroch Merida would most likely respect Te Fiti as a goddess of nature, and view her as a sympathetic listener for when Merida felt frustrated with her own mother. If she has become Te Kā in the events of the story, Merida could see restoring Te Fiti's Heart as a way of mending the bond between her and Maui, much like between her and Elinor. Rapunzel Corona Being an all-loving heroine, Rapunzel would immediately react in adoring joy upon meeting Te Fiti, and enjoy spending time with the Mother Island. In addition, in the film, after Te Fiti restores life to the islands, the first flower seen returning to the islands is the same one that gave Rapunzel her powers. This suggests that Te Fiti knows how to create items like the Golden Flower, and therefore Gothel may try to locate the Mother Island in order to exploit her natural riches to replace Rapunzel's hair, or worse, try to rob Te Fiti of her Heart. The goddess would most likely subject Gothel to her full fury for selfishly imprisoning and abusing an innocent girl just to maintain her own youth and beauty. Category:Moana Category:Moana Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Former Antagonists Category:Island Category:Deities Category:Goddesses Category:Monsters